


Yours

by alltheshipping



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: What's the best thing to do when there's a great chance you and everyone around you is going to die? Shin, obviously





	Yours

Usually, when they had sex things were fast, moving in the dark and forcing themselves to be quiet so they wouldn't be found out. But, now that the entire Universe was in danger of being destroyed, they decided that it didn't really matter if the others knew. If they died, that would be their punishment. 

Beerus undressed without much trouble, before turning around and helping his partner. He always disliked how much clothing the Supreme Kais had to wear, mostly because of how little skin it showed. Then again, it also meant he could leave as many scratches and bite marks as he wanted and nobody would be able to see them.  
Once their clothes were off, they finally started to kiss. He still remembered how hard it was the first time, finding a way for their mouths to connect in a way that wasn't awkward. He had been so anxious when they finally managed it that he nearly chocked the poor Kai with his tongue. 

But this wasn't the time to think about the past. Softly, he pushed Shin against the bed, moving his mouth downward. He stopped at the neck, licking and bitting it with enough force for it to bleed. Then he moved to his chest, playing with the other's nipples and hearing him moan in anticipation. Finally, he faced his cock, already hard and dripping with pre-cum.   
Oral sex so far had been lacking in their relationship, mostly because his teeth got in the way. But his tongue was long enough to please his partner without risking hurting him. Besides, the Kai enjoyed a bit of pain every once in a while, so things were bound to work out.  
Carefully, he licked the top of his member, smiling slightly at the taste. One of his hands grabbed the dick, slowly masturbating him while his tongue focused on the tip of it. 

-Can...Can you hurry it up?- Shin begged between moans, caressing his lover's ears. But the God of Destruction continued the slow movements, as though he hadn't heard him at all- Please, Beerus...

Finally, the other took pity in his partner and moved his hand faster, now while leaving soft kisses and bites in his tights. At that pace, the Kai came in just a few minutes. 

-Finished so soon?- The catlike deity chuckled softly, looking down at his lover. Without thinking twice, he grabbed the bottle of lube he always keep close to his bed and applied it on his own penis- Ready to continue?.

The Supreme Kai took a moment to breathe before nodding. In just a second, he felt two fingers entering his ass at the same time and making slow movements to loosen him up.   
Beerus smiled again when he remembered their first time again. He had been too afraid to enter him, worried that he would accidentally hurt his partner, so he ended up being the one to bottom. It had been pretty fun, really, and they continued doing it that way until they got comfortable and decided to switch things up.

-You're so beautiful, you know that?- The words left his mouth before he could even think about them. 

Shin stared at him speechless, before smiling sweetly as he replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly penetrating him. Most of the time they didn't talk during sex, aside from maybe begging or teasing. But the Kai enjoyed being praised, so he didn't comment on it. Which encouraged the other to continue.

-Sometimes I dream about you. About doing this- He moves roughly, going deep inside the other, earning himself a gasp and a moan. The Supreme Kai grabbed his shoulders, digging his short nails into his skin and kissing him as he moved faster. Finally, the God of Destruction breaks it to continue talking- But honestly, it's much more fun doing it for real. 

They laugh softly at the comment, without stopping moving. Beerus' tail starts moves between them, masturbating his partner while Beerus' hands focus on holding his hips to make his thrusts more effective. He wants to continue speaking, but the closer he is to the orgasm, the harder it gets. And his lover's beautiful voice doesn't help at all.

-I'm glad you're my Kai, because there's no way I could live without you- It's the cheesiest thing he could say, but he tries to ignore that fact and instead concentrate on his movements and the way Shin looks at him- Remember my words: You're mine- He lowers his head back to the neck, leaving many more bites, marking him.

The Supreme Kai is rather surprised by Beerus' sudden possessiveness, but he finds himself enjoying it. He continues to hold onto his shoulders, not stopping moaning even for a second. He's close to finishing yet again.  
In just a few more rough movements, they both cum. The God of Destruction inside of his lover while the Kai does it on his own chest. They stay like that for a few seconds, before Beerus finally pulls and throws himself in the bed. The sheets are dirty, but he's too tired to care. So, instead of using them, he simply gets closer to Shin and cuddles him, satisfied with how warm he is.

-It's nice being yours, you know- The Kai says, hugging him closer. He gently kisses his lover's chest, feeling his bones. It's a mystery how someone who eats as much as him can stay so skinny.  
-It's nice being yours, too- The other replies, half sleep already- I would never belong to anybody else.

++++++++++++

When they finally get out of the room, Whis informs them they've been sleep for three days and that Shin should go back to his planet now, before leaving them alone again. They're both glad he didn't comment about the fact that they were sleeping together, in a bed, naked.  
They dress up rather slowly, turning around to see the other every few seconds, and it takes all of their self control to keep themselves from having sex again. It's time to start training the warriors and making an strategy.  
When the Kai is finally dressed, they kiss eachother goodbye, and The God of Destruction takes a few seconds to make sure that all of his bite marks are well hidden behind the fabric. 

-It actually makes me kind of jealous, knowing that you hide them- He says, chuckling loudly to make it clear that he's joking.   
-There's no need to be jealous. Besides I'm sure you would hide them if you had them too- Shin answers, pressing another kiss to his lips before leaving.

The rest of the day is mostly spent talking to Whis about strategies, trying to guess what kind of movements the other Universes may try. They needed to be prepared for everything, after all. Finally, the night comes and he's tired enough to sleep. But, before he can go back to sleep, his assistant gets in his way

-I need to ask you a question, Lord Beerus?- He questions, and the God groans. But he knows there's no point in trying to escape his teacher, so he eventually nods- Would you and the Supreme Kai please try not to be so loud next time? The noise kept distracting Vegeta and Goku from training. 

He isn't sure what to respond, so he simply runs away in an attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing. The last thing he hears while leaving is Whis' annoying laugh.


End file.
